Meddlesome Cupid Poetic Version
by Mio Amato
Summary: A girl was transported to the KHR world to fulfill the duties assigned by a certain someone. The poem version of my story, "Meddlesome Cupid". Rated T. Rating may go up. Please R & R :)
1. Prologue

**My Story**

Mio Amato

~o~

* * *

My day had started as fine,

As me and my friend were to incline.

We were reading a manga,

Then suddenly out came a saga.

I was separated from my friends, my guardians,

They must be having a fit like a crazy titan.

But that was the least of my worries,

As I was worried by what the girl carries.

Then I was transported to the world of eccentricity,

Where babies carry around electricity.

Given to me was a mission,

By the girl who was long out-of-commission.

As months, years, passed by,

My mission was going slow, I can't help but aye.

Their hearts were made of stone,

That I just prefer eating scone.

Even though my heart aches,

So much that I know it was all I could take.

But it wasn't meant to be,

They weren't a sight I was meant to see.

I long to say this to anyone,

To anyone who can.

So now, please listen to me,

As I offer to you my story.

* * *

**AN: Please excuse the lack of spaces between the "paragraphs". I can't seem to find a solution for that. :) If you know how to do it, please tell me. I've been dying to know how. :D**


	2. Chapter 1 & 2

**The First Week**

**Mio Amato**

**~o~**

* * *

People say that he is mad,

But who wouldn't see those eyes, so sad?

He may be insanely strong,

Though so lonely, recognizable in the throng.

He even enrolled me in his school,

Otherwise agreeing to be my tool.

Even going as far as to buy me clothes,

Looking in all his glory like he dotes.

Protecting me from those who doubt,

Never minding if his reputation goes south.

Going along with my whims,

He didn't even care, it seems.

He became the knight-in-shining armor that I missed,

I'm really very sorry for the one that I dissed.

I miss you guys like crazy,

So much that it makes me dizzy.

But, as the boss you all love,

I can't help but be the dove.

To bring peace to the warring hearts,

To the best according to the charts.

I heard that the final guests are here,

I'm already so excited, I can't help but tear.

So let's get this show going,

That I can go back to my heart sewing.

* * *

**AN: Please excuse the lack of spaces between the "paragraphs". I can't seem to find a solution for that. :) If you know how to do it, please tell me. I've been dying to know how. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Unlikely Pair**

**Mio Amato**

**~o~**

* * *

The seemingly not normal day had started worse,

From worse to worst, was the days' route of course.

The storm and the rain had gotten into a fight,

Mostly ongoing until the night.

The independent clam squad's storm had rushed over,

To give the other storm some do over.

And so, the fight escalated quickly,

What with the other storm being so witty.

That resulted into a not-normal quarrel,

Of the pair who never got along with their apparel.

The temperamental sky and unforgiving rain,

Unleashing their fury, complete with their vain.

The rain, in his wrath,

Turned to the clumsy sky, with all its hath.

And the murderous sky showed its fury,

To those his mind deemed as worthy.

The rain, due to his unrelenting fury,

Got sick because of a simple memory.

He wanted to be loved again,

So the clumsy sky, gave his love then.

But the illness got worse and worse,

That I knew I had to step in, in his curse.

I told him that he had to cure his hatred first,

To satisfy his illness' thirst.

To be honest, the rest happened in a blur,

Even for me who was given the task to chauffeur.

But, to be certain, the rain and sky got together.

Along with their squad who never liked it other.

But, behind the scenes, the clumsy sky was crying,

For he discarded his one love, that was so trying.

He did not know that he was the next,

That the Goddess of Wisdom read in the text.

* * *

**AN: Please excuse the lack of spaces between the "paragraphs". I can't seem to find a solution for that. :) If you know how to do it, please tell me. I've been dying to know how. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Horse and Skylark**

**Mio Amato**

**~o~**

* * *

The cloud clam and I had a bargain,

In which both of us had something to gain.

A little bit of freedom for me,

For him was the love of his life, ready for tea.

That night in which the clumsy sky had gone home crying,

To the home of the cloud who never stopped lying.

He didn't believe what happened next,

The skylark hugged him with feelings supposedly not in the context.

This and that turned into a situation,

That left me to do some contemplation.

I left the house as the screams got louder,

Will they ever be quiet? I myself ponder.

I walked into the woods,

Looking for some goods.

Searching for a sanctuary to go by,

That is hard to say goodbye.

Two conditions of the mission is already done,

But there is nothing that shines in me like the sun.

I already knew the outcome of this,

But don't ask, I beg of you, please.

I might cry if someone ever does,

If you do, you'll be crying like a wuss.

Unto the next condition,

Oh God, please help me render them into submission.

* * *

******AN: Please excuse the lack of spaces between the "paragraphs". I can't seem to find a solution for that. :) If you know how to do it, please tell me. I've been dying to know how. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Rain and Storms' Agony**

**Mio Amato**

**~o~**

* * *

After things calmed down on our side,

Things for them was so bad, it won by a landslide.

The innocent sky called for peace in between,

Yeah right, they said being mean.

I hear their hearts screaming in agony,

But they held up like a common crony.

I don't know why the storm did what it did,

But what he did had planted a seed.

The requiem rain became the tears of its bearer,

Agony in its face became much clearer.

He wanted to clear up the misunderstanding,

But the storm didn't let him move from where he was standing.

The storm went to seek comfort,

From a not-so-normal consort.

To another storm that was a psycho,

That people wouldn't dare call wacko.

One unlikely mist became jealous,

The same with the rain, so zealous.

The two storms wasn't really doing anything,

But instead wasting money, kaching.

After days of the calm of the storm,

The rain can't take it anymore, he became the storm.

He cornered the conflicted storm forcefully,

To which he was answered scornfully.

A shouting match occurred,

Each set of eyes drinking each other's contour.

After a very wrath inducing statement,

The rain did something, to do so early, he never meant.

The rain clutched the storms' clothes,

And crashed their lips, supposedly guarded by moat.

A second later, the rain stopped,

For the storm realized that he was being topped.

Oddly enough, the storm didn't care,

And his heart jumped like a hare.

That there was hope for his love,

Which can be in the color mauve.

I can't tell what happened,

During the happenings that followed without being saddened.

But they were happy at least,

Though the rain was still being kissed.

The rain and storm was together at last,

In which it was the curse that was cast.

The storm can never rage without the rain,

And the rain can never pound the earth without the storm.

It was the independent storm and mists' turn,

Their feelings can't help but yearn.

This pair will be troublesome,

I can't wait for the end to come.

* * *

**AN: Please excuse the lack of spaces between the "paragraphs". I can't seem to find a solution for that. :) If you know how to do it, please tell me. I've been dying to know how. :D**


End file.
